The Long Road Home
by Silver Dragon23
Summary: When the young woman Kaetlynn is teleported from her home in Demara by a murdering mage, she and a newfound friend must repave the road which she will take home-though not without overcoming a few obstacles first. Ch. 3 is up, please R&R!!
1. The Long Road Home

1  
  
A Long Way From Home  
  
Kaetlynn Icefury stood with her arms crossed, leaning against the wall of the alley. She watched as two street bums fought with each other, wrestling upon the ground. She had a small smirk on her face, finding the spectacle quite amusing. She noticed a few men from the other side of the alley looking at her, almost loathing looks in their eyes.  
  
Kaetlynn was quite young, a fair twenty-five years of age. She was very tall and nimble, a fast runner. Long locks of auburn hair cascaded down her shoulders like water. Dark, alert eyes twinkled out at those who watched. At her hip there sat a scimitar, a deadly curved blade which she was quite adept at using. Many had seen their last moments looking at that twirling blade.  
  
She was standing still when a small man, about half her height, came to her from the dark ends of the alley. He waited for Kaetlynn's attention.  
  
"Gerundi wishes to speak with you," he said in a hoarse whisper. Kaetlynn's brow furrowed and she nodded. Silent as a whisper, she headed down the alley to the wizard's tower. Gerundi was a very powerful wizard; he practically ruled the streets of Demara. He had connections with Kaetlynn, she knew him quite well. However, she rather disliked the wizard; she was never fond of any magic-user. But know she had to wonder why he was calling for her. Perhaps it was to ask her to watch his things for his up-coming pilgrimage to Luskan, a huge trade city outside of Icewind Dale.  
  
As she entered the tall tower, the first thing she saw was the little halfling servant, cleaning a shelf of old books and tomes. He looked up as Kaetlynn approached.  
  
"Where is Gerundi?" she asked.  
  
"In his study, as normal," the halfling replied offhandedly, returning to his cleaning. Kaetlynn did not reply as she started up the spiral staircase. The first floor was rather nondescript, with really nothing appeasing to the eye. Just plain, gray stone and bookshelves everywhere. But as she went up the stairs, it seemed as though someone had splashed a bucket of paint of the building; it suddenly became full of color and vibrancy.  
  
"This guy's wacked," Kaetlynn said to herself, quietly. She hit the second story finally, and entered the door which she knew led to Gerundi's study.  
  
As she entered, the old mage looked up. Kaetlynn did not offer any greeting, just looked at the man. He was once of average height, but old age had stooped him low; he now walked with a cane. His hands, gnarled and withered, rested upon the knobby cane. His gray hair, what was left of it, was pulled back tightly so as to stay out of his work. Small wire-framed glasses rested on his nose.  
  
"Greetings, Kaetlynn." The old man said in a hoarse voice. She only nodded in reply. Gerundi cackled. "Always one of many words, you are." He said with a smile, revealing several missing teeth. He cleared his throat and readjusted his glasses.  
  
"What is it?" Kaetlynn asked. "You are leaving soon for Luskan, aren't you?"  
  
"Ah, yes." Gerundi said. "In a few days, actually." He added. Kaetlynn nodded.  
  
"What did you call me for?" Kaetlynn asked. The old man before her shrugged. She noticed him fingering a wand on the table next to him, one of two. She nodded to them.  
  
"What are those for?" she asked. Gerundi licked his chapped lips.  
  
"You know, Kaetlynn, I always thought you a little too smart for the average bum around here." Gerundi said. Kaetlynn raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" she asked. Gerundi picked up the wand and looked at it.  
  
"Many people..have told me that you seem to run the streets now. They don't want that to happen," he said. Kaetlynn's hand came to rest on the curved scimitar hilt.  
  
"I'll back off," she whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't let that happen." Gerundi replied. He looked up at her. "I have to kill you." he said. Kaetlynn stood in shock for a moment, not moving. Gerundi raised the wand and spoke a word.  
  
"No!" Kaetlynn screamed, but her scream was drowned out by the flash of blinding light. She fell back and felt herself literally being torn from the room.  
  
Gerundi looked down when the light had passed. He bit his lip. There should have been some explosion, a fireball should have erupted in the room. He looked at the wand. With a pang of alarm, he turned to the desk and looked at the other wand that lay there, alone.  
  
The old mage dropped the wand of teleportation and realized he had made a fatal error.  
  
www  
  
As quickly as the feeling had come, it was gone. Kaetlynn was hurled against something cold and hard, and she lost her footing and fell onto her back.  
  
"Bloody crazy wizard," she mumbled to herself. She sat up to find out where she was. The only thing she could tell was that she was on the middle of some plain, made of icy tundra. The other thing she noticed was that it was dreadfully cold. The wind whipped wildly around her, and she pulled her cloak tight.  
  
Judging by her surroundings, Kaetlynn could tell she was some where north.very far north. Perhaps even Icewind Dale. She stood slowly, and started walking in the direction she proposed was east, the way back to Damara. As she was, however, the ground shook with sudden undulations and a roar sounded behind her. Horrified, the young woman turned and saw something that made her scream.  
  
It was a ten-foot tall monster with shaggy white fur and huge teeth. She had enough experience to tell that this was a tundra yeti, one of the most fear monsters of the north. She drew her scimitar with haste. The yeti swung a huge paw at her, which, had she not ducked would have taken her head off. Kaetlynn dove onto the snow, and thrust upward with the blade. The monster roared in anger and several drops of blood splattered onto the snow near the young woman. The next thing she knew, there was a heavy tug on her blade and the monster fell onto the ground with a heavy thump. Kaetlynn looked up. The monster was lying on the ground, dead as stone. Kaetlynn struggled to regain normal breathing as she sheathed the scimitar.  
  
She was walking away when she heard the pounding of hooves on the snow. She slowed to a stop and half-turned, looking back at the horse and rider that approached. Kaetlynn's brow frurrowed.  
  
"Incredible!" the man atop the horse shouted at her. She stared up at him for a moment. He was tall and slim, of medium build. His sparkling blue eyes looked down at her. He was wearing a dark tunic and breeches, a heavy cloak about his shoulders. He could be no older than he.  
  
"What?" Kaetlynn asked. The man pointed to the yeti.  
  
"That! I've never seen anything get away from one of those things unscathed, and so fast!" he said. Kaetlynn glanced at the yeti and shrugged. "You're good, lass. " he paused. "Me name's Laero. And yours would be?" he asked.  
  
"Kaetlynn." She said slowly. Laero smiled.  
  
"Pretty name. But one thing that got me pondering, how'd ya get out here so fast? There isn't a town for miles, and I just passed by here minutes ago. I woulda seen ya." Laero said. Kaetlynn blinked.  
  
"I seem to be the victim of a teleportation spell," she said. Laero made a snorting noise.  
  
"Damn bloody wizards. Never could find me a use for 'em. Where do ya come from, Kaetlynn?" he asked.  
  
"Demara," she replied. Laero's eyebrows rose.  
  
"Well, if you aren't far from home. Whoever sent you here surely couldn't like you." he said.  
  
"He was trying to kill me." Kaetlynn replied dryly. Laero put a finger to his chin.  
  
"Made a mistake, I'd say." He said. Kaetlynn nodded slowly. She looked around at the windy tundra around her.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked, looking back to Laero. He took his hat off and shook it, replacing it back on his head.  
  
"Well, we be in Icewind Dale, but the nearest town is Luskan." He said. Kaetlynn's eyebrows rose in amusement.  
  
"Luskan? Well, this could turn out better than I thought." she said quietly. Laero didn't respond. "How far is it?" she asked.  
  
"Not far," Laero replied. "But you'll never make it before nightfall. If ya don't freeze to death, the yeti's will get ya." He added. Kaetlynn bit her lip. "But I'll lend you a hand, being as you're new here. Hop on, I'll give you a ride." He patted the horse's rump. Kaetlynn jumped up, and the startled horse bolted off. Kaetlynn had to hold onto Laero to keep from falling off.  
  
www  
  
By the time they arrived in Luskan, the night had fallen. Laero dropped Kaetlynn off in front of an inn. Kaetlynn thanked him for his kindness.  
  
"No problem, lass. If you need anything, I'll be here in the morning." Laero said. He rode off toward the stables. Kaetlynn turned and went into the inn. She spent a lot of time in inns back at home, and this one was nothing different. It seemed that half of it was actually a tavern, with a large tavern on the first floor. Looking up, Kaetlynn could see the rooms of the inn on the second floor. It was almost full tonight, with many patrons sitting around tables and laughing merrily into their mugs of ale. Immediately Kaetlynn headed to where the innkeeper sat to buy a room.  
  
After buying one and heading upstairs, Kaetlynn went back downstairs to the tavern to get something to eat, and possibly find more information about the town. Looking around, she saw Laero sitting alone at a table. He saw her as well and invited her over. She waded through the throng of people on the barroom floor to join Laero. She thought he might know something about Gerundi's trip; he went to Luskan every year.  
  
"I have to ask you something," Kaetlynn asked. Laero nodded for her to continue. She asked him if he knew anyone named Gerundi. Laero thought about it for a moment, mulling it over in his mead.  
  
"Name rings a bell." He said. "Yes, I believe I do. He's a mage, comes here every year. He's even got a house here. Quite well known." He explained. Kaetlynn smiled.  
  
"Perfect," she said. Laero raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why?" he asked. Kaetlynn explained the whole situation with Gerundi and the spell, and how she knew of his trip to Luskan. Laero nodded when she had finished.  
  
"Ah. So I'm betting you'll be wanting to go to his house," he said. Kaetlynn smiled slyly.  
  
"I might just give him a surprise when he arrives." She said. "Show him right for trying to kill me." she added. Laero smiled.  
  
"I'll take you to it tomorrow." He said. Kaetlynn nodded slowly.  
  
"Good man," she muttered, and tapped him on the shoulder as she got up and headed upstairs. 


	2. Explosions

2  
  
Explosions  
  
It was almost a week before Gerundi arrived in Luskan. In that time, Laero had shown Kaetlynn the wizard's home, a large two-story building in a secluded part of town. Kaetlynn and Laero had broken into the house, and explored it a bit to get a feel for the surroundings. It reminded Kaetlynn much of the wizard's tower back in Demara, very plain on the first floor and colorful on the second. She found all of the wizard's books and tomes, looked in many of them for some clue as to why he had wanted to kill her. He had given her a reason, yes, but it was just not logical. The young woman could not understand why.  
  
And so it was that Kaetlynn was standing in Gerundi's study when she saw the caravan moving into town. She smiled slyly and rushed to the door. She leaned over the stairwell and yelled down to Laero, who was exploring the second floor.  
  
"He is here!" she said. "Get out of here, but stay nearby." She said. Laero nodded and left the house. Kaetlynn returned to the window to watch the approaching caravan. She watched for several minutes, and when the old man was heard entering the house, Kaetlynn was nowhere to be seen.  
  
She could hear the old mage enter the house from her hiding place. She listened for his footfalls coming up the stairs. He was alone, it seemed. Kaetlynn smiled as he entered the study. He left the door open, and headed to the desk, apparently too preoccupied to notice anything out of the normal.  
  
Kaetlynn waited for a few moments before she swung the door closed with her hand. When it slammed shut, Gerundi spun around and saw the young woman leaning against the door frame with a smirk on her face. The wizard gave a nervous jump.  
  
"K-Kaetlynn!" he sputtered. Kaetlynn smiled and removed her hand from the wall, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Greetings, Gerundi." She said casually. Gerundi tried to respond, but only a dry croak escaped from his mouth.  
  
"I'd say you screwed up, Gerundi." She said smugly. The wizard shook nervously.  
  
"I had the wrong wand," he said. Kaetlynn raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'd say." She said. The wizard trembled visibly when she approached him slowly. "So, are you going to take me home now?" she asked as she walked toward him.  
  
"Hell no," the man said. "I went to kill you, and that's exactly what I'm going to do," he said. Slowly Kaetlynn retracted the scimitar from its hilt and brought it to Gerundi's neck easily. He eyed the blade with sweat beading on his forehead.  
  
"You think about it." Kaetlynn said softly. "Because if you refuse, you'll go to sleep one night and never wake up." she added.  
  
"Ah, but then you'll have no way to get home." The old man sneered. Kaetlynn gave a half-shrug.  
  
"Then you'd better accept, you think?" she asked. Gerundi's brow furrowed.  
  
"Why?" he said.  
  
"Because, if you don't, not only will you be dead, but I'll haunt you in the afterlife." She said smoothly. "And as for me getting home, I'll find a way. I do seem to run the streets in Demara." She snickered, repeating his words. Gerundi did not reply. Kaetlynn removed the blade and turned all in one smooth motion, replacing the scimitar at her hip as she walked away. She slammed the door shut as she left, leaving the old man to worry.  
  
Outside, Kaetlynn found Laero waiting for her in the alley.  
  
"What happened? Is he going to take you home?" he asked. Kaetlynn shook her head.  
  
"When he refused, I threatened him with his life. Smooth talk." She said with a shrug. Laero glanced up at her-she was easily a half a foot taller than he.  
  
"I've known him-even worked for him. I don't think he'd be intimidated by that, especially when he could blow us apart with a wand." He said.  
  
"So I've noticed. Growing up in Demara, you don't take anything as a joke." Kaetlynn said. "Maybe there's something I could do to make him take me seriously." She muttered. Laero licked his lips, thinking.  
  
"Perhaps you could break into his house at night, and scare him into taking you back." he suggested. But Kaetlynn shook her head.  
  
"He'd be too prepared, I know him. He's always got some sort of magical trap rigged." She said. They had been talking so long she didn't realize they had arrived at the inn. Kaetlynn did some quick thinking.  
  
"Meet me back here at nightfall. I've got an idea." She said excitedly. Laero looked speculative, but he didn't ask any questions. He only nodded and walking away, heading to his own home. Kaetlynn and Laero went up to the old wizards house that night, knowing that he was not to be found there. Laero was somewhat speculative about it all but he followed Kaetlynn down the dark alley nonetheless.  
  
"What are you doing?" he whispered harshly. Kaetlynn looked back at him. "Going to give the old man a little gift." She said. Laero's brow furrowed. He didn't like the sound of that. He waited for her as she quietly walked up to Gerundi's house and opened the door without a sound. Laero followed her in. "  
  
What are you going to leave him?" Laero asked. Kaetlynn did not look at him.  
  
"Well, I thought about blowing up some of his work." she said simply. Laero's eyebrows raised. "You know, potions, the like." She added. Laero nodded, still speculative, and began walking down the hallway. Kaetlynn could not help but wince after every one of his steps, coming down loudly on the wooden floor. Each step made a creaking sound, and the young woman partially worried if the floor were stable.  
  
She had to worry even more when the floor beneath Laero collapsed, and he fell down through the wood. She rushed up to the spot where there now was a great hole. She hit her knees and looked down the hole.  
  
Laero seemed fine, and he was looking up at her.  
  
"Are you all right?" she whispered. Laero nodded.  
  
"Fine," he said. "Come look what I found!" he said happily. Kaetlynn jumped down the hole and landed next to the young man, looking around.  
  
"What?" she asked. Laero led her to a corner of the room, where there were several sacks of what appeared to be flour. Laero grinned.  
  
"You were talking about explosions?" he remarked. Kaetlynn's face lit up when she realized what it was in the sacks.  
  
"Smokepowder," she said softly. Laero nodded. She looked at him. "Good work. This will give him a shock, for sure. Laero nodded. Kaetlynn looked up, toward the hole Laero had fallen down. Kaetlynn looked up, toward the hole Laero had fallen down. "If we pull the bags over there, and light them, they will go off and the whole house will explode!" Laero nodded again, and they started pulling the heavy bags of smokepowder toward the hole.  
  
"What does he need all this for?" Laero groaned as they heaved them together. Katelynn shrugged.  
  
"Experiments, no doubt." She said. When they had finished, Kaetlynn instructed Laero to get out of the house and as far away as he could. She would get out alone after lighting the smokepowder. She waited until Laero had gone to light them. She lit the corner of the bag, so as to give her more time to run. She would need it. After the bag was burning, she hefted herself up the hole, but she was on the wrong side, too far away from the door to jump. There was simply no time; she had wasted enough trying to lift herself out of the hole. The bags would go off soon.  
  
Instead the young woman turned and bolted for the stairs. She would jump out the window of the mage's study. She skidded into the room and ran to the window. There was glass in it, but that was a risk she was willing to take. She ran for the window and leapt through.  
  
Just as she jumped from the window, the house exploded. 


	3. Problems

Note: I just realized that the name of my first chapter has already been taken by someone else, please forgive me I did not realize that until I went back the next day. Thanks for your R&R,  
  
~Silver  
  
3  
  
Problems  
  
Kaetlynn hit the ground hard, not without a sickening crack, and rolled away. She heard the house blow up behind her, but she dared not stop and look up. She rolled up into a ball and waited for the roaring of the fire to die down. Then she looked up, seeing nothing where there used to be a tall building. She heard footsteps thundering along behind her, loud on the cobblestones.  
  
"Kaetlynn!" said Laero's voice. Kaetlynn rolled over, looking up at his worried face. Obviously she had not come through without any injuries. There was a long gash above her eyebrow, and she knew at least a few ribs were broken, as well as her wrist, which she had thrown out to break her fall.  
  
She winced slightly as Laero helped her up, the quiet restored to the alley. It was dashed, however, as there soon came the sound of clattering feet on the street.  
  
"Oh no," Kaetlynn muttered flatly when she knew it must have been Gerundi. Laero helped her to her feet, she turned to face Gerundi and, to her horror, a guard.  
  
"What have you done to my house?" Gerundi shrieked, waving at it. Kaetlynn managed a small grin, blood running into one eye.  
  
"Don't you like the work we've done?" she asked, glancing over at it. "Really spruced it up, I'd say." She added. Undoubtedly, she would have said more, but Laero, holding her up, prodded her in the back and she fell silent.  
  
"You've destroyed it!" Gerundi raged.  
  
"You tried to kill me!" Kaetlynn snarled. Gerundi glanced nervously at the guard, who looked suspicious. The old man waved his hand, and the look fled from the guard's face. Laero's brow furrowed.  
  
"And, you had that smokepowder in your basement!" Laero said. Again, the guard looked at Gerundi.  
  
"Preposterous!" the old mage spat. He looked at the guard. "I assure you, there is no such thing in there." he said earnestly.  
  
"How do you think we blew up the bloody house?" Kaetlynn said. "We surely didn't play with your wands!" she added. She loved to see the look of sudden panic crossing Gerundi's face.  
  
"She's out of her mind." he said, turning to the guard. "Take them away, both of them. We'll deal with them tomorrow." He said.  
  
The guard moved toward Kaetlynn. She knew there was no way out of this, the wretched old mage had surely charmed this man into believing him. So she was prepared to go, but wouldn't let the guard touch her.  
  
"Get your bloody hands off me. I can go on my own." she snapped. She and Laero followed the guard off to the jail, Gerundi limping along behind them.  
  
www  
  
They were thrown in a cell together, to be left there until daybreak. Kaetlynn staggered into a corner, breathing hard. Laero followed, looking worried. Kaetlynn glanced up at him.  
  
"I'm fine." She said. Laero sat down next to her with a sigh.  
  
"Fine mess we're in now." he muttered. Kaetlynn glanced at him.  
  
"It could be worse." She said flatly. Laero looked at her in shock, the look on his face saying, "How so?" to which Kaetlynn only grinned. We could have died in the house when it blew up, or the old man could have blown us to bits right in the street." She said. Laero raised his eyebrow and dropped it quickly.  
  
"Suppose so." Said the young man. For a while both were silent. Then Laero snorted suddenly. Kaetlynn glanced at him. "Do you like what we've done," he laughed. Kaetlynn grinned.  
  
"I was trying to knock him off his guard. But of course that old crone has no sense of humor." She said.  
  
"You couldn't have thought he'd think us innocent." Laero said. It was more a statement than a question. Kaetlynn only shook her head. She did not reply, instead busied herself with wrapping her wrist, which ached painfully. She tore off a piece of her cloak and wrapped it tightly around her wrist so that it could not move. While she was doing this, Laero noticed something metal protruding from a sewn pocket on the inside of the cloak.  
  
"What's that?" he asked. Kaetlynn glanced at it. She pulled down a piece of the pocket and revealed the hilt of her scimitar.  
  
"Makes my enemies think I'm unarmed. I like to take the element of surprise." she said, and hid the scimitar from view once more. Laero was silent, thinking.  
  
"You have a lot of enemies?" he asked finally.  
  
"At home, many." Kaetlynn said. "A lot of people say I run the streets, and they don't like it. Seem to think I have too much power." She explained.  
  
"That's why Gerundi wanted to kill you." Laero guessed.  
  
"Aye." Kaetlynn answered shortly. Laero nodded. Kaetlynn yawned, but it was cut short by the pain in her ribs.  
  
"Damn study. Why'd it have to be on the second floor?" she said aloud, to no one in particular. Soon they both fell silent, sitting in the dark cell and contemplating to themselves.  
  
Kaetlynn was just feeling the pulls of sleep when there came a rattling on the bars. She jumped, leaning forward and wincing. Laero looked up too; it appeared as though he were about to fall asleep as well. The guard that had been with Gerundi was standing at the bars, smirking down at them.  
  
"You're going to let us out of here, right?" Kaetlynn asked lowly. The guard only laughed, a low hollow sound that echoed through the halls.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" said the guard. Kaetlynn made a low growling sound.  
  
"That bastard Gerundi has bewitched you, I'm afraid." she said.  
  
"No, I've come to this decision on my own. You committed a vile crime, and will pay for it." the guard replied.  
  
"Vile crime?" Laero shot back. "The mage tried to murder her!" he said, jerking his thumb at Kaetlynn. The guard only crossed his arms.  
  
"Tomorrow at noon you shall be hanged, with Gerundi and I standing witness." he continued, as if he didn't even hear Laero's retort. Kaetlynn's jaw dropped, and Laero shared nearly the same expression.  
  
"Hanged?" Kaetlynn asked in disbelief.  
  
"Until then, you shall remain here. Another guard will bring you food." said the guard, again ignoring them. He turned and walked away. Kaetlynn turned to Laero, who looked shocked.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Laero asked. "We can't let him get away with this. He tried to kill you, and now he's going to kill both of us. You can't call that murder?" he said. But Kaetlynn was hardly listening. Laero fell silent, slumping back on the wall.  
  
"There's got to be a way out of this." he said flatly.  
  
"There is." said Kaetlynn immediately. Laero glanced at her.  
  
"How?" he asked. Kaetlynn could tell there was almost no hope in his voice. She shook her head.  
  
"I'll think of something. I'll get us out of this mess, being as it is my mess." she said. "You didn't have to come with me." she added.  
  
"Until then?" Laero asked.  
  
"Try to get some sleep." Kaetlynn replied. "I'll think of something." she repeated.  
  
"You sound like you have experience with this. Like you've been in trouble a lot." Laero said, turning to look at her. Kaetlynn gave a dry laugh.  
  
"Yes. The times I've been arrested for somebody else's crime are innumerable." she said. She turned to Laero. "Now get some sleep. The morning will come sooner than you expect, and you'll need your wits about you when you're standing on those gallows." she added grimly. Laero nodded, the look of fear still alight in his blue eyes.  
  
He fell asleep soon enough, while Kaetlynn battled the urges of sleep, thinking frantically. She felt as though Laero's life was in her hands-she had asked him to come with her, he hadn't volunteered. There was no reason he had to die too. Many times she nodded off, but woke herself quickly.  
  
It was almost daybreak before she thought of something reasonable and relatively smart. Laero woke soon after, but they didn't speak. Both were feeling relatively nervous. Knowing she had a plan in mind, Kaetlynn finally allowed herself to sleep. She didn't wake up again until the guard came back, around noontime. Laero prodded her awake, and she jumped, alert once more. She saw Gerundi standing behind the guard, smiling pleasantly, as if all were fine. Kaetlyn gave him a loathing look.  
  
"Take them out, Crik." he said, to which the guard unlocked the gate. Laero could not help but snicker at the name 'Crik'. He helped Kaetlynn up, and they walked through together. Kaetlynn moved her cloak, so that none of the concealing sheath could be seen.  
  
"We can't let him do this," Laero hissed quietly as they walked through the halls, Crik in front and Gerundi behind.  
  
"I have an idea." Kaetlynn whispered back, leaning close. Laero's brow furrowed. The last time she had said that, she had blown up a house and gotten them in more trouble than was worth. But he only shrugged, trusting her.  
  
They were led into a back alley, behind the jailhouse, where there stood the gallows. Behind it there was a tall fence, hiding the rest of the town from view. Several people, apparently spectators, were standing around to watch. Laero swallowed, biting his lip. Crik pulled them both up, shoving them none-to-gently into the noose and tying their hands behind their backs. Gerundi stood by, leaning on his cane and chuckling to himself. Laero glanced at Kaetlynn, giving her an almost expectant look. She only nodded slightly.  
  
"Whatever happens, if you are freed before me, just run." she whispered. Laero nodded, taking a deep breath. Kaetlynn began moving her hands, untying them slowly.  
  
"You shall both be hanged at the same time." Crik was saying. Kaetlynn gave Gerundi an almost determined look. She took in a deep breath, preparing herself. Just as Crik was about to pull the lever, Kaetlynn's hands became untied. Quick as a flash, she pulled her blade from its sheath and sliced her own noose from its rope, fell on her feet, then turned and swung for Laero's. Luckily, the hand which had been broken was her right, and she used her left mainly for swordfighting.  
  
"Duck!" she screamed, and Laero bunched up his shoulders, bringing his head down just in time as Kaetlynn's blade whistled over it and sliced the rope off. Too surprised to catch his feet, Laero fell. Kaetlynn sheathed the sword quickly and grabbed Laero, heaving him up.  
  
During all this, Gerundi had stepped back, in a state of disbelief as Kaetlynn escaped once more.  
  
"Stop them!" he shouted to Crik, but the guard seemed too stunned to move. Gerundi issued a feral growl and brought a spell to mind. Bolts of energy flew from his fingertips and slammed into Kaetlynn.  
  
The young woman nearly fell as she was slammed by the magical energy, but kept running, her hand on Laero's arm. She reached the fence and pulled herself up, heaving Laero after her.  
  
"Where now?" Kaetlynn said, lost in the back alleys of Luskan. Laero grabbed her hand and bolted off.  
  
"This way!" he said over his shoulder. The guard and Gerundi would surely give chase; they needed to find shelter soon. They seemed to run forever, until suddenly Laero pulled her into a dark cellar, apparently his house. He pulled the door closed, engulfing them in darkness. He knew the two were not far behind, he had heard them.  
  
He took Kaetlynn into a corner, pulling her down and covering her mouth with his hand; she was breathing hard and would surely give them away. Surprisingly, she did not fight him, but seemed to feel comfortable in his grasp.  
  
They were both silent, waiting and watching for the footsteps that would soon come, silhouetted against the crack of light that showed through the door. They came, Crik's feet first, then Gerundi's. They could hear the old man shouting.  
  
"She's down here, I know it!" he bellowed. "That witch has gotten away too many times. She's mine now!" Suddenly the old man stopped walking, and his feet returned to the crack of light. He called for Crik. Laero felt Kaetlynn give a shudder, showing the first signs of fear he had ever seen. He too was afraid, but suppressed a shiver. Instead he hugged Kaetlynn tighter, hoping she would calm down.  
  
"They can't be down here." Crik's voice was saying. "We've checked everywhere." Gerundi stamped his cane upon the ground.  
  
"Well they couldn't have just disappeared! Look harder, Crik! They have to be here." he said. Crik walked away. The old man muttered absently to himself, then he too walked away.  
  
Laero held Kaetlynn still for a few more minutes, feeling her shiver. He listened to hear if the two had truly gone away. But Kaetlynn did not try to remove his hand from her mouth, she stayed still.  
  
"You saved us both," whispered Laero when he was sure they had gone away. He removed his hand from her mouth, and she looked at him. The crack of light fell across her face, and he saw that look of fear alight in her eyes.  
  
"We have to get out of here," she said softly. "He'll kill us both if we don't." Laero nodded, and he turned and revealed a secret passage in the wall. He looked back at Kaetlynn, then crawled through. Kaetlynn followed.  
  
She emerged into the light once more, seeing Laero crouching by to help her up. Looking around, she realized they were in what must be his house. She looked at Laero.  
  
"We'll have to escape from the city. I have some horses, we'll get some food and light out of here tonight." He explained, still speaking in a quiet voice. Kaetlynn nodded.  
  
"But you said no one survives the night on he tundra." She said. Laero was shaking his head.  
  
"We won't go near the tundra. I have friends in the city, they'll get us out of here." he replied. Kaetlynn nodded again. She took in a deep breath.  
  
"You saved us," Laero said again. He thought Kaetlynn was too spooked the last time he had said it to understand. "That was impressive."  
  
"Hurt like hell though." Kaetlynn said, clutching her ribs.  
  
"You'll be all right?" Laero asked. Kaetlynn nodded.  
  
"With a little rest, I will." She said. Laero began walking away, gesturing for her to follow.  
  
"Then get some rest. I'll wake you when we have to get out of here." he said, leading her to his room. She smiled faintly in gratitude as he left.  
  
Hours later, when it had grown dark, Laero stood in the doorway of the room where Kaetlynn slept, watching her. He had been truly worried about her for a time, when she had shown such fear. He simply stood there, unable to look away and unable to wake her, watching as her chest rose and fell slowly in the slow undulations of sleep.  
  
"Are you going to stand there all day staring at me?" Kaetlynn said suddenly, softly. Laero gave a start.  
  
"You've been awake all this time?" he asked, coming into the room as Kaetlynn sat up slowly.  
  
"Only while you've been watching me." she said. Laero shook his head, smiling.  
  
"I'm sorry. I came in here to wake you up, and I found myself staring." Laero said. He glanced out the window by Kaetlynn's head.  
  
"We have to go now," he said. "Midnight draws near, and we must be to the outskirts of the city by that time." Kaetlynn nodded, getting up and following Laero from the room.  
  
They packed up a few warm clothes and food to last them through a few days, and quickly left the house, leaving it dark. 


End file.
